Sid
Sid (complete name Sidney) is the deuteragonist of the Ice Age series. He is a ground sloth who appears in all Ice Age movies. He is voiced by John Leguizamo. Background Story Little is known from Sid's life other than that Sid once lived in a tree with other sloths that always wanted to leave Sid behind when the migration occurred, using several different ways to leave him behind. What is clear is that Sid's mother always told him that "bad news is just good news in disguise" prior to abandoning him for good. In an infamous cut scene, a crazy female sloth called Sylvia wanted to be the mate of Sid and often chased and stalk him around, although Sid was obviously freaked out by her approach and her dreams of her having a relationship with him, he was not interested in her and more then often tried to think of diversions to get rid of her. Even though, she did care and was loyal to him, he did not return the affections and he finally got rid of her, by pretending to be hunted by Diego, leaving Sylvia to realize that he did not like her at all and was greatly offended by his scam that she told Diego to eat and finally leaving him alone, when Diego wouldn't let go of Sid, he calls for Sylvia, it is not known, whether or not that Sid did cares for Sylvia or not as their relationship was thrown aside, for the main story to develop in construction. Appearance Sid is an accident-prone ground sloth, who stands and walks like a human with ping-pong ball-like eyes (one is bigger then the other), a button nose, buck teeth and whitish yellow fur. Sid has long claws on his hands and feet and a curled tail. Personality Sid is portrayed as unfit, and native. However, he is also talkative, positive, caring, and loyal towards his friends. And he is also known as imaginative, devoted, thoughtful, helpful, even-tempered, shiftless, loving, outgoing, trustworthy and humble. Sid also suffers from a lateral lisp, which makes his "S" and "C" pronunciation rather "wet" or "spitty". Sid is usually the one getting knocked about, either by accident or on purpose. He is considered as the only character with bad karma, but immediately learns his lesson soon afterwards. Movie roles Ice Age Sid was first seen fast asleep on his home tree and wakes up, only to realize that his family left without him to migrate, so he decided to travel alone without them in annoyance at being left behind. Unfortunately, he steps in Glyptodon dung and wipes his filthy feet on the last meal belonging to two Brontotheres named Carl and Frank, ruining it. To top it all off, he eats the best part of their salad: A dandelion. This last act wanted Carl and Frank to kill him, so they chased Sid to his death, but this life was saved by a woolly mammoth named Manfred, because Manfred doesn't want other animals getting killed. Since Manfred saved Sid's life, Sid decided to stick with him to keep safe. Manfred and Sid discovered a human infant when a saber-toothed tiger named Diego realizes that his prey has been adopted by two misfits and decided to join the gang to take the baby back just to get his paws on it. Sid proved to be capable of creating fire, but it wasn't until 3/4 of the first movie when he created fire by accident while scribbling chalk on the cave wall. He then referred himself as Lord of the Flame. Later, Sid held Roshan while Manny pinned Diego against a wall with his tusk. Sid never spoke in this scene but it seemed he showed fear for Manny threatened to kill Diego (possibly, by stabbing him in the throat with his tusk's point because it said in the Novel: "Manfred shifted a tusk so that it's razor-sharp point was pressed against Diego's throat like a knife."). Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second movie, Sid tried to run a children's Water Camp, but failed due to his lack of role modeling towards younger children. He was teased and ridiculed by Manny and Diego about not qualified to run a camp or look after kids, (despite his experience with Roshan, from the first movie) Sid reminded them, that if it weren't for him, the 'herd' as they are now, wouldn't be here, if it weren't for him, Which is true, from that moment on Sid tries to look or gain respect from his two friends, later his tried to go down a very big death-defying waterfall. But Manny and Diego stopped him just in time, to prevent him from making a very big mistake. It was also because of this, that they found out the Fast Tony was right and that the ice was truly melting. As the group traveled towards the end of the valley, Sid began to annoy Manny with various songs, about going extinct. When Manny was feeling depressed about been that last one, Sid tries (not very hard) to cheer him up, saying that he has him and Diego. After Manny was very sad to find out that an ominous noise he though sounded like a mammoth, he set out alone to leave Sid and Diego to head off. It was then that Sid and Diego, met Crash and Eddie, who wasted no time in mocking and making fun out of them, though tunnel holes and spit balling target practice. After Sid and Diego were defeated they chased them all the way towards another mammoth called Ellie, who thinks she's a possum. It was that Sid suggested asking Ellie and the Possum brothers to come along with them to escape the flood, despite everyone's furious reactions towards each other. But Sid tells Manny that he may the only Mammoth left on earth along with Ellie, and that this may be a chance to get them 'together'. Sid's idea would proved to be fatal towards the end of the movie. As the others continued he journey, he noticed Diego's fear of the water and tries to talk him into outcoming his fear, by giving him a sinking rock demonstration lesson and how to kick and claw though water, in the middle of the movie, which would proved to be useful near the end However he was ignored by Diego who would try to prevent himself from listening to this advice. After a near death experience along with the others, he helped his friends, reasoned with Manny and Ellie to apologize to each other. Later that night, he was kidnapped by a tribe of colorful mini-sloths as they somehow discovered that he could create fire with flint and therefore hailed him as the legendary Fire King to bring peace and harmony to the valley, by giving Sid a respected outlook of waiting for commands made by him, much to his delight, however this was short lived as they revealed to only to try and sacrifice him in order to stop the flood, but failed due to a fortunate mishap and a destruction chaos throughout the mini sloths valley, where Sid finally escaped from them by rolling in a his statue's eye. In the morning Sid tries to tell them of his experience, but no one believed him. As, they journeyed though the valley of the vultures, Sid and the others were almost targeted as food before escaping. Later Sid sung it, much to the annoyance of the others, which he finds is catchy to his liking. After Manny and Ellie have another argument and split up, Sid and Diego tries to talk Manny out from killing himself though the geysers. But, after Manny realizes how his has been behaving though out the journey, he realized that they needed to find Ellie and the others. When the water arises and the possums were stranded by rising water, Sid offers to save them, but this backfires when he hit head first in a chunk of ice, Leaving the possums to rescue him instead. Finally, after much effort, Diego finally takes Sid's advice of the water and saves Sid and the possums. When Sid congratulated him, he mentions that he left the part where Tigers can't swim, much to Diego's surprise. Sid and the others become spectators to Manny's fight with the under water predators. Sid later help Ellie get on shore along with the Possums. Sid's joy turns to despair as the water rises up, but a fatal disaster helped by Scrat unnoticed withdrew the water from the glaciers, restoring the valley back to normal. Sid considers running a swim school for kids, just as he sees the mini sloths again who thank him for ending the flood and ask him to join them, Sid was about to consider, until Diego stop him, telling the mini-sloths, that Sid has other priorities such as staying with his herd, as he made the herd into a bigger herd and that they would be nothing without him, much to Sid's joy and happiness, that he hugs Diego in gratitude, despite Diego's reluctantly, when the others finds the mini sloths, they turn towards Sid and Diego who said in a low embarrassed voice, "Don't ask." However, despite how things turned out the group decided to split again, leaving a tearful possums to say good-bye to Sid and Diego, before they set off. Sid convinces Manny to go and be with Ellie along with Diego, saying that they'll always be here for him. Sid along with Diego then thought, since Manny had Ellie, he didn't need them around anymore and set off by themselves, however Manny quickly picks up Sid and tells Diego that now they are one 'herd', letting Sid know that at last they are one big happy family at last. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs By the third movie, Manny and Ellie are expecting their first child, which makes emotional changes on the other members of the pack, Especially to Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Sid who are excited at the prospect of a new member to their herd and after Manny shows Ellie around the new playground that he had built for their child. Sid feels disappointed when he finds that he isn't up on Manny's new mobile, despite Crash and Eddie's attempts by presenting a bug mobile, cheering Sid up a little bit and Diego thinks he has become to grow too soft and decides to leave the herd. After telling Sid that things have change and that Manny has other priorities now, and that it has been fun while it lasted, making Sid a bit uneasy, while he ask Diego if it's just two of them, or perhaps the possums. Diego leaves him, little realizing the effects his words has left. This has left Sid feeling alone, fearing for an isolated and uncertain future without his friends support besides him and focus on the baby instead. His weak efforts to win new friends, doesn't go well and ends up falling in an underground cavern where he finds three dinosaur eggs, not knowing what these are inside, tells them he knows what it's like to feel abandoned, he realizes that this to still be part of family, by starting a new one. Manny and Ellie find Sid with the dinosaur eggs and Manny immediately tells Sid to take them back, because they were not his eggs, and that he was not meant to be a parent, much to Sid's chagrin. Manny makes it worse by saying "he will meet a girl with low standards," greatly offending Sid. Ellie became a little worried about Sid after he huffs off, but Manny didn't take him seriously (Just like in the 2nd film). Sid is determined to prove Manny wrong, by saying he can be a good parent and raise them himself. Despite his doubts, he is encouraged by the sun above, when it's shine upon the eggs, comforting Sid that all will be alright in time. When Sid wakes up the next morning, he finds to his surprise that three new dinosaurs have been hatch and born out of the eggs overnight. Sid, happy at the prospect of been a 'Mother (Although he's a father) rises the kids, blissfully for a few hours. Later, when the dinosaurs wanted to play in Manny's new playpen, Sid was reluctant, because Mann y said it's just for kids, but realizes that the babies were kids, and lets them and the other animals play and unintentionally cause chaos, destroying everything in sight and eating the other animals, poor Sid tries to stop them, but they are too rambunctious to listen or obey. When Yoko wrecks Manny's mobile, Manny is furious with Sid and demands to take them back to where he found them, but Sid has already grown fond of his kids and refuses to because he's already a parent to them. When Momma dinosaur came into the animals homeland looking for her babies, Manny tries to reason with Sid to give them back to her, but because Sid has grown fond of his 'new' children, he refuses to let that happen. This has lead Sid to his abduction, as Momma dinosaur takes him and her children to the underground dinosaur world. While the other animals set off to rescue their friend, Sid almost gets eaten by Momma dinosaur and tries to calm her down, by offering to take turns to look after the kids, but she is too furious to listen, the dino babies defend Sid, because they have grown to love him. Momma still furious let Sid live for now. As, he waits to be rescued, Sid tries to get them to eat vegetables, but doesn't know that T-Rexes do not eat vegetarian food and he and Momma end up in a debate battle to say who's right about raising them. Momma wins the fight, but hears the sound of Rudy, Sid who doesn't know about Rudy, asks what she is afraid of, because she's the biggest thing on earth. When Momma takes her babies up to a cave to sleep, minus Sid, It then that Sid admits that he misses his friends, but sadly says that they probably aren't missing him. Momma hearing this, Sid as she tucks him with her tail and lets him sleep with her babies. Sid thanks her. The next Morning, Sid and his children play, but he cannot keep up with them, it was then that he meet Rudy, who chased him towards lava falls as he corners and traps Sid in some small floating pieces of rock as Sid floats on the boiling hot lava towards a dreadful fall over the lava waterfall. Buck, Crash and Eddie went ahead of the herd to rescue Sid, when Ellie was in labor. They see Sid near the lava falls and had to face great obstacles in order to get to him. At the same time, Sid tries his best to hang on and escape by himself, but with little luck. Just when Sid think this is it, he prepares nobly to face his death. But, at the last second, Sid was rescued in the nick of time as Crash, Eddie and Buck tell him that they are here, as they set off back towards the others. Sid sees Peaches for the first time and exclaims it's a boy, until Diego corrected him by saying that it it's tail, Sid then says correctly that it's a girl and goes over to say hello to Peaches, who grows an instant liking to Sid. He respectively exclaims how she looks like her mother and Manny and Diego admit that they missed him. Sid regretfully wishes that his kids were here, that they could have friends with Peaches, as Peaches walks over to him and places a friendly trunk on his hand, marking their would be lifelong friendship. Later Sid, helped the others help Buck as they stopped Rudy from hurting the herd, But Sid trips over the vines that secured Rudy and was about to kill Sid, when Momma saves him by headbutting Rudy sending him to his death. Sid cheers for his children and Momma celebrated their victory, Sid then tearfully says goodbye to his former children, knowing that this world is where they truly belong. As well as Momma who kisses him. Manny admits as he comforts Sid that he was a good parent. Sid then asks Manny if he can babysit Peaches, Manny says no, then tell Sid he'll think about it. But ,whispers to Diego that he never let it happen. When they reached back up to the surface, Sid watches happily with Manny and Diego as they see Peaches having fun with Crash and Eddie in the snow. Sid says that they grow up so fast, as if yesterday his kids were born and gone the next, Diego reminds saying that they were. Sid admits this saying it was a lot of hard work and like Manny he is watchful as the future of the ice age looks bigger. Ice Age: Continental Drift Sid goes out on an adventure to get home with Manny and Diego. ICE AGE A MAMMOTH CHRISTMAS Sid was seen admiring Manny's Christmas rock, he thought it was strange. He later made a Christmas tree but while he tried to put the star on top, he fell off and the star accidentally ruined Manny's rock. Upset and sad that he is on Santa's naughty list he leaves crying feeling bad about what happen. As Crash and Eddie and Peaches tried to comfort him, he had an idea that they should go to the north pole to redeem his title and get back on the good list so he bravely leads a hilarious yet dangerous quest to find Santa and the north pole.Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database Ice Age Collision Course Sid receives a love interest called Brooke. Quotes *''Ice Age'' **"Oh... Sick! Hey wide-body, garbage next time! Oh geez, oh yuck! Oh!" **"Sexy." **I'm a mammal who cares. **"That's right, you losers! Take one step and you're dead!" (tosses rock) **(to Manny) "You were bluffing, huh?" **(To Manny) "You have beautiful eyes." **(About Diego) "I don't like this cat. He eats mice." **"Help me..." **(Remembering what happens with babies and diapers) "See Humans are disgusting." **"Why am I the poop-checker?" **"My feet are sweating." **"I'm sure it was just thunder. From, under... ground?" **"I wish I could jump like that." **''"I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen."'' **"From now you refer to me as 'Sid, Lord of the Flames'. **(Saying goodbye to the baby) "Don't forget about us, ok?" **"This is gonna be the best migration ever! I'm gonna show you all my favorite watering holes. And I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries out!" **You know? This whole ice age thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? A global warming. **(To Diego after realizing he led them into a trap) "That's it! You're out of the herd!" *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **"Diego, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're afraid of water!" (Diego grips Sid's neck, choking him) "Good thing I know you better!" **Why do I have to be the platypus? Make him ''the platypus. **(to Diego) We're living in a melting world buddy, you're going to have to face your fear sooner or later. **''Maybe we rapidly could evolve into water creatures? **''Call me Squid!'' **''She's tons of fun and you're no fun at all...she completes you!'' **(Humming the vultures song till Manny and Diego stops him) "What? It's catchy!" **(To Manny, convincing to him to go after Ellie) "It's OK. We'll always be here for you." *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **"No I get it, you have your family and I'm better off alone. By myself. A fortress of solitude. In the ice. Forever! A lone, lonesome loner!" -Manny: "That's a lot of alone-ness." -Sid: "Precisely!" **"You know experts say, you should let kids eat whatever they want!" **(To baby dino) "Come on, spit him out. If you don't spit out little Johnny right now, we're leaving the playground this instant! One... two... don't make me say three... (the baby dino spits up a bird) There you are. The picture of health. (The Aardvark Mother explains) Well, it's better than nothing." **"No! I'm too young to be eaten!" **"Ha! Score One for the Sloth!" (Momma gets him tangled up and he speaks with a strangled voice) "And the score's all tied up!" **(To Momma) "If you eat me, it will send a BAD message!" **"If it wasn't for me they'll be.... eggsicles!" **(To Pudgy Beaver Mom) "I'm a single mother with 3 kids. I could use a little compassion!" **(To Manny) "How do I know she's their mother?!" **"But I've put all my blood, sweat and tears to raise them!" **(To Momma) "Look, these are my kids! And you're gonna have to go through *me* to get them." **''"Oh I see someone else who has a bun in the oven (after the beaver lady hits him with a stick for he said) that's too bad you make a wonderful mother." **"Ah it's not so bad here, nice weather, friendly neighbors...(sees Rudy behind him and says weakly)...Hi Neighbor." **"This is the end of Sid the Sloth...ahhhhhhhh!"'' **''"I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing?!"'' **"No, no, wait! Wait! My kids!" **"I never even got to say goodbye..." **''"Way to go Mommazilla!'' **"Thanks. Can I babysit for you? (Manny rejects him) Come on, I work cheap! (Manny accepts and Sid hugs him) Yes!" *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''"We made it!" (to sea)"Come on ocean, is this the best you can do?" (to crab leg)"Am I right, buddy?" (stares at crab leg) "Ah!" **"Granny? You're alive!" **"My mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise...(after Diego asked him about his mother abandoning him)...Yes it was''." **''"Whoa! Excuse me..."'' **"Water... Oh! *drinks water* That's a little... *face puckers* salty..." **(to Diego) "Oh please, I know my berries." **(to Gutt) "Or face your furry what?!" **"Yeah. Leprosy." *Manny explains* "Oh yeah... lice." **Granny! Grab my paw! **(To Siren) "She's beautiful." (The siren talks to him) "That's me baby." **''"We're being rescued, we're being rescued!"'' **"Hey! There really is a rainbow around every corner!" **"Two words: Anger management. (Manny whacks him on the back of the head with his trunk) Ow!" **"(Sing-song voice) Oh, Diego-poo! Hey, I made you another coral necklace. (to Shira) He keeps losing them. Heh heh heh! (Humming while skipping away) Da da-da, da da-da...!" **"May I try? Wooga, wooga, wooga, wooga! Pooda, pooda, pooda, pooda, pfft, pfft, pffft! Pfft! Pfft!" **"Aaaah! Holy crab!" **"Booyah! Baby!" **"If I don't make it, find me a wife and tell her I love her!" Gallery Trivia *Sid is the only main character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every movies (except the fifth film): **In the first film, first he tried to eat Scrat acorn but then Scrat appeared and angrily took the acorn off Sid later the herd asks directions from Scrat when Manny thinks they are lost. **In the second film, Sid is seen at the end giving CPR to Scrat. **In the third film, Sid steps on Scrat at the beginning when Manny is going to see Ellie, with Scrat grabbing onto him, and he is later seen playing with a furry ball with his kids but the ball turns out to be Scrat. **In the fourth film, Sid (shown In the gallery) opens a clam shell containing Scrat & his acorn. *Although Sid's fur appears to be either yellow or light tan Buck described him as being a floppy "green" thing. *Manny sarcastically refers Sid as a platypus as a reference to one of the three mascots of the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics, Sid the Platypus. *Sid, and the other sloths seen in the Ice Age films, are somewhat a unique kind of sloth considering they're a combination of both the extinct Ground Sloth and the modern day Tree Sloth. Sid is smaller and weaker than a Ground Sloth but bigger than Tree Sloth. Ground Sloths were also probably too heavy to climb but Sid is able to climb quite easily, like a Tree Sloth (and is even seen in certain Tree Sloth like poses like hanging from a tree partially upside down). His toenails are also long like a Tree Sloth but has more fingers like a Ground Sloth (modern day Tree Sloths tend to have either two or three fingers per hand whereas Sid has four). His tail is also longer than a Tree Sloth but shorter than a Ground Sloth. Sid's face appears to be an combination of both Tree and Ground sloths. *In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Sid sang "If your species will continue clap you hands!", and he was the only one that clapped, and, the only species that survived. There are still sloths today. *Several inaccuracies occur with Sid´s, and overall, the ground-sloth species. According to all known ground sloth fossils, ground sloths were actually 10-15 feet in length and weighed up to 6 tons. They also had extremely big paws, and were actually stronger and bigger than any saber-toothed tiger. Critics point out that Diego is always seen, someway or another "harassing" Sid, even though in real life a ground-sloth could have easily killed Diego. *Sid can make fire, and is possibly rumored towards distant sloths all over the climate that he is king of fire. *Before Ellie came along, he was the caring and provider for the group. *Sid's greatest strength is his enormous heart and soul towards others who are doubtful, feeling down or lost. *Sid could have be eaten by Rudy, if Momma didn't put Sid in her cave to sleep with her and her babies. *Ice Age 4 is where Sid's family makes their first appearance in any of the Ice Age movies. References Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:GoAnimate Category:GoAnimate characters Category:Go!Animate Category:Go!Animate characters Category:Lovers Category:Sloths